Darken My Heart
by Prussian Approved
Summary: Naruto is haunted by memories when an old friend kidnaps him and his brother, Kyuubi. They are humiliated and abused but no one is there to say stop for them. Will they live and forget or will all this drama drive them to thier end... SasuNaru ItaKyuu AU
1. Mission One: Kidnap

**I kinda changed the idea of what I wanted to do….haha. I couldn't hold back when I woke up so I bolted down stairs…let out the dogs, and grabbed my laptop and started typing. XD I just couldn't help it.**

**Soooo, since I have nothing else…all I can say is disclaimer. To tired to yell. TT^TT Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: We Do Not Own Naruto!! If Houseki Did, The World Would Probably Drown From All The Nosebleeds From The Fangirls And FanBoys.**

**Yoshi, now to the story. Me likey this story idea!! :D Uhhh, Naruto's POV**

**Warnings: Incest, Rape, Bondage, Blackmail, Spanking, hmmm. Am I forgetting something?**

* * *

**Mission One: Kidnap**

_Darkness_

The faint sound of video cameras and footsteps running, finding there way into my eardrums.

_Cold_

My whole body was… in s-severe pain. My head dizzy. The solid floor was deadly cold. My hands and feet numb from lack of heat and clothing. Despite the numbness, I was still aware that I was shivering like a leaf-- and not just because of the cold.

_Fear_

Soft pants and groans coming from the other side of the room. My brother, Kyuubi, was here with me too. Chains rattling as he tried to move around. It was of no use.

_Pain_

All of the memories suddenly came rushing back to me. A single tear slipped from one of my eyes, slide down my cheek and hit the ground. The tiny splash of it seemed to echo in the silence, seemed much louder than it really was. I pulled at my chains, knowing I could not escape my holds.

_Sadness_

The memories of his face. Smirking. Like a rat bastard. The memories, I would never want to relive again. The terror they put us through. Who could do something like this… how could they bear to stomach it?

_Distress_

Sad part is. We just got here…..

**Flashback….To This Morning…..**

"Kit! Hurry up! We don't wanna miss the subway and have to take the bus! I'd hate to see you get molested by all those old ladies again…"

My eyes snapped open. I was happily falling asleep in the shower when I heard my brother yelling my name and recent memories about the perverted old ladies on the bus.

"Jesus Christ, I'm coming Kyuubi! Give me a minute!"

"Don't have a minute! Just hurry!" He called back, sounding more than a bit annoyed. Really, he needs to loosen up. He added after a pause, "Or do you want Mrs. Oritome to make you touch her pantyhose again?"

…Now that was just uncalled for. "Oh, screw you!" I retorted.

I quickly washed my body. I was now fully awake from the steamy hot shower. The steam always cleared my body and mind so nicely. All the godawful reminders of the previous day would flow down the drain and away from my life forever.

I turned the knobs to the right causing the water to stop falling. The steam still lingered around and it felt so good. I slide the glass shower doors open and stepped out. Standing in all my naked glory. Behold, your blonde god!

I grabbed a towel and dried my face and hair. Once I wiped the visible water off, I cleaned the mirror that was fogged with the steam. I smiled to see my naturally tanned face that only had three whisker-like scars on each cheek.

Reminiscing the vivid memory of how they got there. After escaping my trance, I pulled my clothes that were resting on the toilet and put them on. Once they were fitted to a comfortable place, I brushed my teeth and sprinted down stairs.

When I got to the bottom of the steps, Kyuubi looked annoyed at me. His red eyes glowing crimson. He had the same marks on his cheeks too, identical to my own. He was wearing a orangish red shirt that matched his hair. His tight white pants hugging his skin. And those bright white shoes.

Even though I wasn't attracted to my brother like that, I must say he did look pretty good. Which was what all the pervs of the neighborhood said too. Every day. Yeck.

"-Fashion show, Kit!"

"Huh?" I rotated my head to his direction. "Say something?"

He smacked his forehead and growled, one lip curling upwards."I swear. Just like Dad."

I scoffed and grabbed my bag and black jacket that was resting on the arm of a chair. Once checking to make sure that we had everything, we set the alarm and set out of the door.

It was a foggy morning. The sun wasn't showing but it was mighty warm. Defiantly warm enough to not wear a jacket outside. What was the point in even bringing it you ask? Well, I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen and that jacket always made me feel safe. I know, superstitious but, there was something about it just made the feeling of insecurity vanish.

Although, there was a feeling that the jacket wouldn't save me this time. Stupid, but that was me. Always getting feelings; sometimes they came true, sometimes they didn't. The reason I cherished this jacket so much is because my mother made it for me before she died three years ago.

She made it extra big and back then I was thirteen and indubitably skinny. My family always urged me to eat because I was underweight. But that is all in the past. I don't know why though but I am really glad she did.

It was still a little lose but really keep me warm on a chilly night. I felt a light tap on my shoulder and jumped. I sighed with relief to see it was just Kyuubi, his face full of concern and worry.

"Kyuubi, I'm fine. Let's just get hurry up and get on the 'underground railroad'." I said, taking my ticket out of his soft grip.

Just as I was about to turn around and continue my way to the platform, a strange guy wearing a black hoodie and jeans bumped into me. His eyes were covered by dark shaded sunglasses. But that smirk, it looked so familiar. I couldn't place it, though.

The ticket slipped out of my hand and onto the dirty, worn floor. I bent down and to pick it up but I swear, he walked by me and whispered something into my ear.

It sounded something like, 'found you'. I ignored the peculiar guy's words to see Kyuubi had a stern look on his face.

I furrowed my brows up at him, "Yo, Kyuu, what's up with you?"

When he didn't answer, I waved my free hand in his face. Still not moving, I sighed and leaned against the railing. Waiting for Kyuubi to snap out of what trance he was in, I started thinking back to when I was in first grade.

I had a best friend who I did everything together with. His name was Uchiha Sasuke. He was the dull color of cream, and his onyx eyes were always smiling. He never let anything get to him either so you could say he was, well, always smiling.

He had a brother. His brother's name was Uchiha Itachi. He looked just like Sasuke to me, only with longer hair and darker hair. He would always tickle me whenever Sasuke was around.

Kyuubi would sometimes come with me to their house because our parents said they weren't so sure about them. Itachi loved it when he come over. They would go into his room and play games. One time, Kyuubi brought one of his dirty magazines and when he showed it to Itachi, he'd just grimaced and walk away. Kyuubi and I never got that but just ignored it.

I know Kyuubi never noticed but, whenever he turned around, Itachi would slowly look him up and down. Like as if he was checking him out. I thought it was just something older friends do but still, made me wonder.

Once, I was walking to the bathroom when I saw that Itachi's door was cracked. I peaked inside to see Kyuubi pinned against the wall. Itachi was kissing and nibbling all over his neck and shoulder blade.

Kyuubi had his eyes shut tight. A faint rosy blush formed upon his cheeks. Itachi looked up from his activities and smirked. He kissed Kyuubi's swollen lips before looking at the door.

I yelped and quickly ran to the bathroom like I originally planned to go. I don't know why but I think Itachi was trying to tell me something through that smug look on his face.

I returned back to reality when I heard the subway whiz away just down these stairs. I sighed and turned to see that Kyuubi was gone.

"Kyuubi? Where are you nii-san?"

I looked around. Not a lot of people were on the steps. A few here, few there. But none of them were my brother.

I pushed myself off the comfortable railing and started walking up the first flight of stairs. Looking down at the almost empty platform below, I saw the guy that bumped into me slowly walking up the stairs.

I shrugged it off and decided to keep my eyes up ahead. When I made it to the top, I looked left and right. I chose to go to the right. I looked over my shoulders again and saw the guy following me.

I wanted to test something and made a sharp turn to the left. I went all sorts of directions and when I looked back again, he was still following me! I felt a prickling sensation at the back of my neck, and a cold breeze blew past me. I suppressed a shiver and decided I had to lose this creep.

I thought maybe if I went into the alley, I could run into an abandoned building and lose him for good. It was a good enough plan even for me, and it had worked before. Man was I wrong-- 'cause it didn't work this time.

I began walking toward the alley. Once I reached it, the sun just wanted to suddenly disappear, which was not to my advance. I am not so good at seeing things in such little light. Who is, really?

I frantically started searching for a place to hide in. I heard the light breathing of the man behind me. Picking up my pace, I looked up at the cloud covered sky. The fog didn't disappear either so it just made the predicament even worse.

There was nothing more I could do but was to run now. I cursed when I saw that there was a dead end ahead.

With no other options, I turned around to face the mysterious man. All but his smirk was showing, and it… it frightened me. I backed up as he began to walk forward. When my back banged against the rough brick wall, I put my hands up to try and block myself.

"Stay away from me or I'll…I'll do something bad!"

The fear was so visible in my eyes. They looked high and low for a way to evade this guy. He stepped closer.

My heart was pounding so hard, I thought it was just going to jump out of my chest. Once the man was so close that I could feel his breath on my face, his smirk turned into a smile. Didn't make it any less scary.

"Please, I'll give you money if that's what you want! That's no problem! Just tell me how much you want!"

He grabbed my cheek and kissed it. His lips casually approaching my ear. Once there, he nibbled on it and licked the shell.

He pulled out a small vile and twisted the cap off. He pulled back and held the vile at my sweating face. My eyes trying to focus on it but I was shaking fiercely. I gulped as his smile vanished. I couldn't even see the rest of his face but it was obvious that his expression was intense.

"Drink it."

His voice was emotionless and yet full of excitement. That… I didn't even know that was possible.

I reached out for the small bottle and quickly grabbed it from his glove covered hand. My eyes and the vile were leveled with each other.

It was covering in a small red bag. There was still enough room to where it could be pushed in and closed.

The sun began to slowly show its face again. I turned to stall from drinking it as much as I could.

"Hurry up."

A cat walked by and I had to take my chance. It was a tiny little gray-and-white thing, completely oblivious to us.

"Look! There's a cop straight ahead!" I yelled pointing at the cat. It jumped at the noise, puffing up to twice its size and sped away.

I was actually surprised when he fell for it. Maybe it was the sound of the cat's pawsteps that might've made him think that an officer was running for him. He grimaced and hastily whipped around. I pushed him aside and bolted down the alley. I dropped the bottle when I began running.

He growled, picked up the bottle and ran after me. I was almost there. I could see the street starting to appear up in front of me. I smiled and stayed at my pace. I know that if I were to make it out of here, he wouldn't dare try to catch me.

My dreams came to a halt when I tripped on air. Air for Chrissakes! How the fuck is that even possible?!

The man caught up and bent down. He grabbed my collar and pulled me up to my feet. He pushed me up against a wall and forced two fingers to separate my closed mouth.

Once it was wide open, he popped the bottle open again but this time, pouring the clear liquid into my mouth. I coughed, trying to get it out, but too late-- it was down my throat and into my body, my everything.

He let go and I slid down the hard wall. My vision was getting bleary and my head was spinning off the walls. I looked up once more at the man to see him smirking yet again. Doesn't he ever stop?

The last thing I heard was another man coming over to us.

"Good otouto. Now, let's get him in the car." The voice faded quickly, as did my sight.

And then, my whole system shut down.

**End Of Flashback…..**

I looked over at my brother who was smiling at me sadly."Naruto, good, your awake." His voice was soft, and I felt a small trickle of comfort at the sound of it, but a trickle can't wash away a wound.

I pulled at my chains which didn't let me go far. The freezing floor was so uncomfortable on my butt. The position I was in didn't make it any better either.

My legs were tucked under my thighs but they were still spread, and my arms were hung high above my head. Oh, look, I thought sarcastically, I rhymed."Kyuubi, where are we?"

I saw him shrug and I sighed.

The footsteps were being heard again. They got louder and louder until they were in the center of us.

"Long time no see, huh, Naruto?"

I tensed. That voice. I have heard it before. I searched my memory, ravaged for any kind of name, though it still seemed on the tip of my tongue, almost. But then it hit me, like a sucker punch to the gut. The air escaped my lungs in a whoosh of breath, and my heart stopped beating-- just for a second, before it kickstarted again at a rapid pace.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

* * *

**Yo! I finally got this done! I am so happy! I wanna thank my new beta reader ..SENSE**

**She is awesome! :D**

**I tried a new way to write but I doubt I will be able to keep it up. TT^TT Yeah, I suck. I will also try to update this and Holidays For The Horny every other weekend! **

**Like one weekend I will work on that and the next I will work on this. I will try at least.**

**Wellz, all I can say is thanks for reading and like R&R please! :D**


	2. Mission Two: Show Whose Boss

**You guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like a month or so! My computer had a virus and it took forever to get it back! I will pay you guys back for having to wait so long! I promise! (Gosh, me and promises)**

**Hell yeah! I am loving the reviews I got! Sniff, you guys made me super happy! :D**

**Now, Hm, nothing is on my mind so, I'll just skip to the disclaimer. Anyone?**

**Everyone: We Do Not Own Naruto!! If Houseki Did, The World Would Probably Drown From All The Nosebleeds From The Fangirls And FanBoys.**

**Retarded disclaimer but eh, it is okay…for now. Alright, onto the story! Naruto's POV.**

**Key:c**"Talking" _'Naruto's Thoughts'_

**Mission Two: Show Whose Boss**

* * *

_Recap: _

"_Long time no see huh, Naruto?"_

_That voice. I have heard it before. I searched my memory until it hit me._

"_Sa-sasuke?"_

"Yes, you're right, Naruto. It is Sasuke. Glad you remember." He stated, looking directly into my eyes.

He stepped slowly over to my way, his eyes never leaving mine. When he stopped in front of me, blocking my view of my brother, his eyes roamed elsewhere over my body.

"Stay away from him, you little shit!" Kyuubi yelled at Sasuke, eyes turning red from anger. His upper lip curled in snarl, and I actually felt _myself_ shrink back a little—Kyuubi really was menacing when he was angry.

"Nii-san, shut him up." Sasuke said coldly, completely unaffected.

I heard Itachi 'hn' quietly and saw him moving toward my brother. There was silence before I heard a hard slap go across my brother's face. My eyes widened in horror and I began to rustle around my chains trying to break free.

"Stop! Don't hurt my brother! What did he ever do to you?"

My pleas went ignored as the slaps kept coming. I could hear my brother crying out for him to stop. The more he cried the harder the slaps came.

"Look up at me."

I kept my head lowered.

"I said," He jerked my head up harshly by the chin, "look at me."

His eyes bored heavily into mine. I broke free from the stare and tried to free my face from his grasp but he held on too tight. I gave up and looked back into his eyes, albeit reluctantly.

"Naruto, if you want your brother to live, you _**will**_ do whatever Itachi or I say. Got it?"

I forced myself not to cry. Okay, so I am big pussy. I cry easily. Every man has their weakness. Mine, is just not as 'manly '(So have I been told) as others. I bit back that burning, choking feeling you get in your throat when you feel like crying.

I looked up and he smirked. Oh, how I loathed that smirk. Even when we were younger. Everytime he challenged me to something, and of course I'd lose, and that smirk would appear on his face.

And for some reason, that smirk would always cause me to smile right with it. But right now, smiling was the last thing I wanted to do. In fact, I just wanted to wipe that smug look off his face—with my fist.

"Naruto, how old are you now?"

I hesitated to answer. Should I lie and not say my right age? But good would that do. It's not like it will change the situation I'm in or anything. But still, something told me to and that I did.

"Ni-nineteen."

SLAP!

"Lies. Tell me your real age, Naruto. We were in the same damn class. You cannot be that old!" His obsidian eyes burned.

I swallowed a sob. "Sixteen."

I lowered my head in defeat. It felt so wrong to be overpowered by my ex-best friend. Why couldn't I stand up to him like I use to back when we were younger? It used to be so easy, but now--

He let go of my chin and I sighed in relief. He stood up and walked back to the center of the room. Itachi was done abusing my brother and stood right beside him. He faced Kyuubi as Sasuke faced me.

"From now on, you must call us Master. If you don't you will be severely punished. If you deny our wishes, you will be severely punished. And if you try to escape, let's just say severe isn't the proper word to use for your punishment." Sasuke half-purred, half-growled; which didn't sound as weird as one would think.

There was a long thick silence before the two brothers moved again. Sasuke walked over to the left and flipped on a switch. Suddenly, video cameras appeared from every which way.

I started at the sight of the devices. '_What is this? Are they about to make a porno or something?'_

My thoughts were disturbed when I heard Kyuubi kick and scream, chains rattling loudly as he did so.

"Leave me alone! Let. Me! GO!" Kyuubi said, straining to free himself.

My eyes couldn't help wander Kyuubi's body. His tan skin shining with sweat as they were passed under the overhanging lights. His mouth open. His eyes filled with lust. The way his nipples were erect. His soft ski-….

Wait, lust filled eyes…erect nipples.

Is he…horny?

"What did you do to my brother?!" I shouted, trying to kick Sasuke, only to kick air.

Sasuke gazed over my way, his eyes slowly scanning over me. I suddenly felt uncomfortable and stopped my moving. I pulled my legs up to my chest as far as I could and wrapped them with my arms.

He smirked and turned to the struggling Kyuubi and emotionless Itachi.

"Nii-san, bring him over here. It looks like it kicked in."

Itachi nodded and dragged him over next to Sasuke. Kyuubi stopped struggling and was now breathing hard, tongue sticking out and eyes half-lidded.

I have never seen my brother in this type of state. And really, if you ask me…

I kinda liked it.

"Naruto, your brother has been shot up with a drug called Ecstasy. Now, all we know is that it makes you uncontrollably horny. We don't care about the other side effects because right now, we do not know of the others…you could say we're," He said while waving his hand to help him think, "Oh, you could say we're experimenting with this new drug."

I suddenly became outraged. What was my brother? A motherfucking guinea pig? Hell to the no! He is a respectable young…hot…horny…sexy…man.

Wait! It's wrong to think of my brother in such a sinful way. _Oh, come now,_ a voice inside my head said sarcastically, _you were just thinking he looked hot only a moment ago. Why the sudden change of heart? It couldn't be that it's getting __**darkened**__ by all this, is it?_

I had to look away from Kyuubi so that I could calm down. I studied the wall until my face cooled off and my heart was calm. _My heart will never be darkened by such thoughts!_

The walls were made of concrete and they were painted a dark, cold gray. Suffice to say…it was pretty depressing.

I snapped back to attention when I felt someone trying to pry open my legs.

"What are you doing?!" I damn near shrieked.

Sasuke glared at me coolly. "Just do it or else."

"That doesn't scare me you sick bastard! 'Oh, I'm Uchiha Sasuke and I think I can scare someone with the "or else" thing blah blah bla-'"

There was a long silence. The right side of my cheek began hurting like hell! My mouth was hanging open like how a little kid is surprised at the expensive place they've been wanting to have their birthday party in for years!

"Don't _ever_, _**ever**_ back talk me like that again. This time, I went easy on you. Just remember this, you're _my _bitch. My _bitch, _got it?"

I didn't know what to say so I didn't answer. Well, that just won the 'Dumbass of the Year' award. God, and I thought Sasuke was already scary enough!

He swiftly placed his hands around my neck and slowly squeezed his fingers around it, cutting off my air. He continued to choke me until I'm sure my face was blue. And not the type of blue that seems cartoon-like, but really blue.

I tried to wriggle out of his grasp, my mouth opening and closing again and again like a fish out of water as I vainly attempted to breathe, but it was of no use.

After what seemed like_ hours_, he let go of my bruised neck. His hands left a deep red mark around it. Seeing my neck, Sasuke smiled and caressed my cheek.

"There, now you see the bare minimum of my punishments. Do we understand each other?" He said, his already low voice becoming gravelly.

I nodded, cringing in pain, and upon seeing this Sasuke turned his attention to Kyuubi and Itachi.

"Are you ready, Itachi? I don't think _Kyuu-kun_ can stand the wait any longer." Sasuke said, smirking in the direction of the panting Kyuubi.

I realized that my legs had been pulled apart. My member soft and hanging in-between them. Sasuke eyed it hungrily but quickly turned to look at Itachi who was now holding the horny Kyuubi by one arm like a child that done something bad and was being yelled out.

Kyuubi did nothing but let him.

"Kyuubi-kun, do you want Naruto's hard cock in your hot mouth?" Itachi said, mouth twitching upwards in what might've been a smirk in my and Sasuke's direction. He and Sasuke really did look alike, especially when they did that…

Kyuubi blushed furiously and shook his head slowly.

"I'm sorry, Kyuubi. I can't hear you. What did you say?" Itachi said fiercely, yanking his hair back.

"Ye-yes, Master." Kyuubi lowered his head as the words were spoken, allowing his bangs to fall in of his face, covering his eyes.

Itachi was pleased. "Hn. I thought so. Now, get over there and show Master how you can work that sexy mouth of yours."

He shoved Kyuubi towards us causing him to fall on all fours. Kyuubi looked like a horny dog ready to pounce on his prey. His eyes clouded with blind passion and he slowly crawled over to us.

"Kyuubi. KyuKyu. Kyuuie! Kyuubone! Snap the _fuck_ out of it! You know it's just the drugs! You can fight it man, you can fight it," Kyuubi was suddenly in between my legs, "Kyuubi? _Kyuubi_?!"

And then it began. His hand slowly moving up and down the shaft. I fought back the urge to moan and gulped it down.

"Ky-Kyuu-" God that was distracting! "What would Dad think? This is wrong man! We're brothers for motherfucking sake! Do you know what happens to homosexuals? They get killed! But do you know what happens to the homosexual siblings? Well, they get killed too, but…fuck it."

Kyuubi ignored my comments as he slowly brought his mouth down onto my growing erection. He took in the tip, sucking it roughly. His tongue twirled around the slit, lightly flicking inside of it. I practically jumped at the sensation.

I glanced up to find Sasuke and Itachi capturing all of this on video camera. Sasuke licked his lips lightly while staring directly into my eyes. I broke away from his amused eyes as I threw my head back in pleasure. _Goddamn this is intoxicating… Kyuubiiiii…_

Kyuubi engulfed my dick whole. I cried out a silent moan. My whole body was on fire. The pleasure was becoming unbearable. It was on the verge of p-p-pain…

"That's right, Kyuubi, suck your brother's cock like it's a lollipop." Sasuke said, his erection growing by the second.

The raven's words, so dirty and laced with lust, nearly made me come right then and there.

I looked up to see Itachi staring at Kyuubi's ass. It was wiggling in the air as he deep throated me. I could feel something in the pit of my of stomach. The feeling was becoming too much and before I knew it, I came…hard.

I closed my eyes and listened to the hum of the machines quiet down until it was absolutely quiet in the dark basement. After a few moments of footsteps and moving of the videos and things, the two brothers appeared yet again under the hanging light.

Kyuubi, who I didn't pay attention to after I came, was lying on the floor in front of my limp penis, cum on the sides of his mouth and face. It was one hell of a sight, and I glanced away from him again.

Itachi held a collar plus a leash in hand and strapped it on to Kyuubi. Kyuubi looked up at him but did nothing.

"Get your ass up you slut. You're not done yet." Itachi pulled at the leash and Kyuubi started to get up.

Itachi kicked him back to the ground and pulled at it again.

"Until I see you as more than my personal dog, you will act like a dog."

My mouth dropped. Kyuubi being told what to do and he is not even trying to fight against him or anything. Kyuubi was being…the bitch.

The bitch of a motherfucking brother of the King of Emo! This guy was a pervert before he was even seven! I am losing my respect for my big brother, the one I was supposed to look up to…

I brought my attention back to Itachi and Kyuubi who were now leaving the cold basement. I felt sad for Kyuubi; Itachi looked like a real possessive bitch, and I wouldn't want to get on his bad side.

Now, it was just me and Sasuke. All alone. In a dark room with only one source of light shining on him and dimly on me. Him, horny as hell. Me, scared as hell. What do you get? I would say thought would be the formula for rape. R=H+S

Okay, can't a guy have a sense of humor even though I'm probably looking at the guy who would beat the shit out of me and more?

"We're going upstairs."

I looked down at my chains and he sighed. He unlocked them and I was tempted to throw a punch right then. But I held back. I would need all my strength if I wanted to try to escape.

I'd have to come back for Kyuubi later.

I felt two strong pair of hands lift me up and throw me over their shoulder.

"Sa-Master, you know I ca-"

SMACK.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!" I cried out, hands flying back to hold my ass cheeks in defense. They stung like nothing else.

There was no apology in the younger Uchiha's voice, "Sorry, but your ass was begging for my attention. It's so perky, soft, round an-"

I couldn't stop myself from snapping, "You're such a pervert!"

"Your ass forces me to do things I'm not responsible for." The bastard actually sounded amused.

"Bastard."

Then it hit me! I was having a conversation with the guy that was constantly abusing me now. Slapping, stalking, being a pervert too! Wasn't I scared like, just a few minutes ago? I guess my sense of humor helped me get over it and my rape formula.

"-to. NARUTO!"

"What?!….Oops…" I covered my mouth as quickly as I could, horror flashing through me. What would he do to me now?

Sasuke looked down at me with rage and lust filled eyes. He pushed me to the ground. After I rubbed the bridge of my nose from having landed on the poor thing, I looked up to see Sasuke's monster-sized cock in my face.

I snapped my head back so fast I'm still shocked my neck didn't at least _crack._ I scrunched up my nose.

Sasuke snarled, "What the hell are you waiting for? Suck it!"

I gave him a confused face and laughed.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not putting my mouth on _that thing_! I don't know where the hell it has been! You might have AIDS or som-"

My eyes bugged as he took my head and forced it further on his cock. He looked down and smirked. I began choking and was about to pass out but then Sasuke brought my head back and off it.

I was gasping for air and spat out the awful taste. What the hell! Is this what all penises taste like? Horrible.

I felt him grip my hair and push his cock back into my mouth hard. He started thrusting roughly inside of my mouth. My teeth grazed the heated skin.

I heard a slight groan and his seed overflowed my mouth. I wanted to spit it out so badly! Tasted horrible…

"Don't you dare let even a _drop_ fall from your mouth."

I cringed but swallowed the cum in small gulps. The taste made me want to gag. Finally after what seemed like forever, it was gone.

I took a deep breath and looked around. The door was wide open. Sasuke was panting. He grabbed my hand and forcibly pulled me up onto the bed, his hands trapping me. There was only one way out and that way I was so going to take.

I took a deep breath and kicked my leg up to Sasuke's crotch. He fell to the ground cradling his 'family jewels'.

I pushed him aside and ran down the hall. I passed by Itachi's room and heard Kyuubi screams of pain echo through the room.

"Stop! Itachi please! It hurts! Take it out, you're too big!"

_Kyuubi…_

"You bitch! Get back here!"

I looked back to find Sasuke chasing after me. I picked up my speed and took a sharp left. Suddenly, this fat cat just appeared out of no where.

"Move you stupid cat move!"

The cat looked lazily toward me and scoffed away. Dumb cat.

I could see the front door up ahead. Almost there! The door had two locks on it. I looked behind me and to see he wasn't behind me anymore.

When I arrived at the door and quickly started to unlocked it. I was on the last one when there was a loud gunshot. I turned around to see Sasuke with a shot gun.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Sasuke slowly stalked towards me.

I gave up trying to get the lock to open and backed into the door like I could getting any further away from him.

"Say night-night, bitch."

He aimed the gun toward me and slowly pulled the trigger. Everything went black. The last I saw before I went unconscious was Sasuke snapping on a collar, dragging me back to the basement and chaining me back up.

Kyuubi's faint screams sting rang in my ears until I finally dropped my head and became blissfully unaware of the world.

* * *

**Oh my fucking god. I am so fucking tired. I wanna thank my friend Hunter for helping me with the front and stuff. You're a life saver. And of course you can't forget my beta ..****SENSE Ain't she just a doll!**

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in 2 months! I'm a bad person! Like I said, I will make up for that. I'll put up a poll for the one-shot you guys would like to read.**

**Thanks for the support and having to wait so fucking long and shit! I hope you guys still love me!**

**Reviews make the world of rainbows and unicorns come to life! Unicorns anyone? :D**


	3. Mission Three: Become A Servant

**And hello again my fellow fornication readers! Houseki's back and with another chapter! **

**Yes, I know, about time and I hate to keep my little awesome people waiting for this little wack ass story.**

**So, like I said before, I'm working on a one-shot for my absence! Oh, and if you looked into my reviews and you saw that I reviewed my own story that was so me! A family member was reading it and her retarded self forgot to sign out. So don't think I'm that desperate and a review whore to review my own story! XD**

**Again, sorry for not updating in a while. Something happened and I not only couldn't think of anything but I couldn't being myself to write. :/ So, Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Bitch! If I owned Naruto, I'd be one happy son of a SasuNaru loving yaoi craving bitch. But, for now, I'm just a SasuNaru yaoi craving bitch.**

**Plus, thank the person who beta'd this...fanfiction is being a teme so... I'll leave the dots out...sorry honey but you know who you are! Thanks a ton NEVER said I made SENSE**

**Sweetness, now, ON WITH THE SHOW! Hmmm. I'ma be guessing it's a Naruto's POV this time(Like always XD)**

* * *

**Mission Three: Become A Servant**

_'My god, what happened?'_

Finally stirring out of my hazy sleep, I found myself a completely uncalled-for position.

Was that... blood I saw dripping on the floor? No, that's a puddle. A huge puddle of blood! Did I get shot or something?

"I thought you had died. Well, now I can still use you." A dark voiced called out.

I froze. 'Th-that bastard! That's the bastard that tried to kill me!'

"You."

I slowly brought my head up. Dizzily looking up, I spotted the raven haired boy. The same smirk on his face, mocking me.

"You. You did this. What did I ev-ahh!." A tormenting pain from the area below my ribs raced through my body faster than the speed of light. I cringed in agony.

The same light swung overhead. Creaking ever so slightly. Almost a few decibels over from what the human ear is able to hear. It blinked, forcing us into darkness. Scarcely placing us in a body of the feared pitch black.

"I see, you finally feel it. Well, the bullet was coated in a special mixture. You will see later in time." He said in a bored voice. How could he be so nonchalant? I could be dying!

I tried to clutch my aching side but I heard the rustle of chains and was unable to move my hands because of the heavy metal that bonded to the wall. Finally giving in, I allowed myself to loosen up so some of the pain might go away.

Our heads turned to find Itachi carrying Kyuubi down the wooden stairs. Kyuubi just allowed him to do as he pleased, having no energy to fight back. Itachi didn't seem angry though. Maybe because he was holding a still naked Kyuubi.

His body was clean. His tannish skin was now close to a ghostly white. His pink lips were red and swollen. Underneath his fingernails was massive amounts of dirt. The fingernails seemed to be uneven and chipped too, as if he had been clawing at something.

"Where's his leash? I thought you said he was nothing more than a dog." Sasuke said, staring at Kyuubi's back before Itachi sat him down on the ground next to me.

Kyuubi looked over at me and gasped. His eyes widened at the pitiful sight he called his brother. His eyes began to overflow with tears. He shook it head, sending the tears flying everywhere. Some of them hit my chest.

"Yes, I know otouto, but I came up with a better idea. Why don't we make them our slaves? They can clean, cook, do whatever." Itachi said, pulling Kyuubi forcibly over and softly ruffling his hair.

"Sorry to break it to you, Itachi, but aren't they already our slaves?" Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"Technically, yes. But they parade around here naked. We don't want some random by passer, if they somehow manage to see inside here, to see them naked. Our eyes are the only ones to see them nude." Itachi stated slowly.

Sasuke looked at him dumbfounded.

"What the hell are you talking about, Itachi? You're making no sense."

"Sometimes I wonder, hold on." Itachi groaned as he walked up the stairs.

An awkward silence consumed the room, expect for my panting and whining, as we waited for the black haired man to return. Kyuubi staring at Sasuke, Sasuke glaring at me, me looking sadly at the door at the door and grimacing in pain.

Minutes passed before the elder Uchiha came back, his footsteps forcing the steps to groan as he placed his feet on them. Finally reaching the bottom step, he held out two small white aprons.

"They can wear these while they work." His face growing a smirk.

I slowly glanced at Sasuke who was nodding in agreement. A smirk also making it's presence on his face.

"I do like that idea. When shall we put our plans into action?" He said, placing his hand on his chin. He was in his thinking pose.

"I say, starting tomorrow. They will need all the energy they can get their beautiful, little hands on." Itachi said, his eyes roaming over our bodies.

"M-master," Kyuubi spoke quietly, raising his eyes up to meet the taller man's, "please don't make Naruto do anything, he's hurt and I don't think he's in any condition to do any work. I will take his place."

Both Uchiha moved their eyes toward the pleading man. Smirks appearing.

"As much as Itachi would love that, I'm afraid I could care less if his legs were ripped off. So, why don't you just shut that little mouth of yours and agree with whatever we say.

Okay?" Sasuke said, walking over to me.

Kyuubi sighed and lowered his head in defeat. He nodded.

"Wonderful, now. We are going to let you guys get some rest. Don't have too much fun,

Kyuubi." Itachi said as they walked over to the staircase and ascended up them.

Once they were on the floor above, one of them turned off the lights putting us in the darkness once again. Kyuubi's breath became ragged and uneven.

"Kyuubi, wh-what's wrong?" I asked in a soft voice.

I moved around in the puddle of my blood. But I was unfazed by it. The chains jiggling with every small moment I made. Kyuubi sucked in a mouthful of air, pushing it roughly back out.

"It's all my fault." I spoke.

I guessed his hands were in his face because when he said that, it was muffled and was more like a wave of vibrations. He sniffled.

"No, Kyuubi, don't say th-"

"No! Don't try to cover it up. You and I both know it is clearly my fault. I let them find us. I let him get away with touching you. I pretended that none of it was true. But you were so young and I didn't think it would effect you." Kyuubi yelled quietly. His voice was hoarse.

**~Flashback~**

_"You put your hand here, Naruto." Sasuke said, lowering his hand down onto my soft member._

_"But, my mommy said that was a bad place to touch. She said little boys aren't suppose to touch each other down there either." I said meekly._

_Sasuke smirked and chuckled softly and kissed my neck._

_"But your mommy isn't here. And besides, we're best friends. Best friends can do stuff like this, as long as the other best friend doesn't tell their mommy." He whispered in my ear, blowing his breath in my ear._

_"Oh. Okay, if it's what best friends do." I said, blushing a deep hue of red._

_He ghosted his hand over mine again. His fingertips reaching over mine, finally on my manhood. He quickly put a tight grip around my hand, immobilizing it. I cried out slightly but he kissed my cheek._

_"Just follow my lead and I promise you'll feel good." He murmured, still kissing me._

_I nodded and allowed my defenses to rest, giving him complete control over my body and hand. His hand was scorching against my cooler flesh._

_He shifted his hand up calmly, then back down at the same speed. After a few jerks he had me moaning softly. He soon changed his speed. His other hand secretly snuck up to my naked chest._

_He pinched a lightly pink nipple, squeezing down on it harder the longer he held onto it. Soon he moved his mouth down onto it, circling it with his tongue then, covering it completely with his mouth._

_"Sa-Sasuke. That feels good." I moaned out._

_He smirked and continued his ministrations. He brought his attention back to my now fully erected cock. He rubbed his thumb over the tip, smearing a clear liquid over it then taking his hand over it and only jerked that section._

_I soon found myself thrusting into his hand, but he somehow managed to halt that when still sucking on my nipple and rubbing over my stomach and strange tattoo._

_A feeling in the bottom of my gut was telling me I was close. I found myself constantly moaning out Sasuke's name I got closer to my release. He let go of my nipple and took the chance to cover his over mine._

_My muffled moans soon got louder. I tried to remove my mouth but he was biting my bottom lip. His tongue was finding it's way over to the other side to my mine._

_I finally got myself free from his mouth and moaned out loudly. He kept whispering 'yes' into my ear when I came over his hand and carpet._

_Once I was all done, he unwrapped his hand, mine falling onto the floor. He brought his hand up to his mouth and quickly started licking the evidence. I gave him a confused look._

_"Why would you eat that? Does it taste good? I wanna try!" I asked with excitement._

_He looked up, smirked, then nodded, handing over his hand. I turned around, took his hand into mine and stared at the white stuff on his it. He brought my mouth down to it, taking a small lick of it._

_It tasted good! I took bigger licks but realized Sasuke might've wanted some more too. He shook his head and I shrugged. As I continued, I heard footsteps racing down the hall, stopping at the door and slowly take hold of the doorknob._

_I was too into what I was doing to pay attention to the people that came in. But a voice soon told me who it was._

_"Naruto! What the hell are you doing! Is tha-" I turned around to see him blushing._

_I soon noticed I still had my member out and my shirt off so I quickly pulled my shorts up and grabbed my shirt, put it on and turned back to Kyuubi._

_Itachi soon came into the room too, leaning on the doorframe. His smirk grew when he saw the white stuff on my hand._

_"Ah, Kyuu-chan. Let him go. We use to do the same when we were seven. I don't see what the problem is." He said as he pushed himself off and wrapped his arms around him._

_"Yeah, well, I don't care." He said crossing his arms over his chest and huffed._

_Itachi licked Kyuubi's ear and neck. I saw dark purple and red marks on his neck._

_"Kyuubi, are you hurt? What's on your neck?" I asked._

_He blushed harder and covered them up with his hands._

_"N-n-nothing! Shut up!" He said, turning to leave._

_"See you guys. Have fun," He winked at Sasuke, "come on Kyuu-chan." He pulled on Kyuubi's wrist._

_After a few moments and light tugs, Kyuubi finally let Itachi pull him back to his room. The door slammed shut and something hit the wall hard._

_"We shall do this more often, okay, Naruto." He said like as if I was a command._

_I smiled then nodded._

**~End of Flashback~**

"Kyuubi, it's okay. As long as you're here, I-I'm fine." I said, ignoring the pain coursing through my body. I groaned slightly, trying not to let Kyuubi hear me in pain.

"You've been shot. Naruto," He started crawling over to me slowly, "My baby brother, you are so cute." He flicked my nose and giggled.

I chuckled lightly, feeling a string but ignored it. I wanted to be with my brother forever.

He wrapped his arms around my stomach.

"I love you." He whispered softly.

"I love you too." I said as we both quickly fell asleep.

**~Next Day!~**

I stirred and opened one eye. Kyuubi was snoring loudly. His head was resting in my lap. He was awfully close to my penis, but I didn't care. I had my brother with me and that was enough for me.

I heard footsteps from above. They got louder until the door swung open. The two walked down the stairs. Kyuubi swiftly sat up, rubbed his eyes and stared at the two men too.

"Ohayo." Sasuke said as he walked over to me, unlocking my chains.

Itachi grabbed Kyuubi and threw him over his shoulder. Kyuubi didn't resist but instead, rested his body.

"We're going to give you a bath and feed you." Sasuke said, once he had all the chains off.

My wrist were raw. I rubbed them softly and whimpered as he glared down at me. Some of the that blood got on us was no dried and crusted.

Sasuke picked me up bridal style and they both walked up the stairs. Once up the stairs they started walking down a long hallway. We arrived at a door and Itachi opened it. I gasped when I saw what laid inside the room. They must have been expecting us or something because this was wonderful! Unlike anything else in this house.

"I'll give Naruto a bath. I don't want him slipping and dying." Sasuke said walking over to the claw footed bathtub. I tried to ignore the anger bubbling in me at that statement.

Earlier he had said he couldn't care less if my legs were ripped off, and now he said he didn't want me to die! Could he just make up his mind, already?

Itachi shrugged and turned on the water. Sasuke did the same, checking the temperature as he added more hot or cold water. When he found the perfect temperature, he slowly placed me in.

I looked down to see my wound had closed up. I held myself up from drowning as Sasuke began to lather up the washcloth.

I looked around the rest of the room. Double sinks, walk in shower, a tanish tile on the floor and the walls. Something totally different then what these guys are. The room was bright and welcoming. They were evil and uncaring.

I snapped back to Sasuke as he washed my chest. I held onto the edge tightly as he ran over the area with some force. A tear slowly fell when he went over my ribcage.

"Calm down. It's almost done." He said in a bored tone, not even bothering to look me in the face. How could he even tell I was crying? This man-

I could hear Kyuubi moaning loudly in the shower as Itachi probably molested him as he washed him.

Once Sasuke was done with that area, he turned my over and got to my backside. When he got to my ass, he went slower on that. Handling the cheeks with care. Circling the hole and slightly probing it. This was so embarrassing. Once that was all clean he washed my hair.

Finally he was all done. I sighed with relief. Remind me, never let Sasuke wash me again.

They carefully placed the one piece of clothing on. Wrapping their arms around our neck when they went to tie it around our necks. Then our waist, never missing a chance to steal a squeeze or slap.

Kyuubi and I stood there, taking in the harassment, knowing if we tried to escape, we'd just get caught and beat or raped the shit out of. Well, I know I would, even if Kyuubi could carry me.

Once they were finished, they stepped back to stare at their masterpieces. A few adjustments and us bending over, they were finally satisfied. We then walked to the kitchen where they sat us down.

"Okay, we've decided to let you guys off with something easy to clean, seeing it is your first day. But, you will have a shorter time limit. Time to eat." Sasuke said, grabbing two cups.

They were filled with a greenish colored substance and little bits of breakfast food in it, from what I could see at least.

"This is your breakfast. It consists of eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice." Itachi's voice echoed out into the hallway next to us.

"But, what the hell? I'm not going to drink this!" I retorted. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, setting down the glass.

"I don't want a dead Naruto lying on the floor when we come back to check on you two. So, I suggest you drink it or I'll do it for you. Your choice." Sasuke said, leaning against the doorframe.

"I said I'm not doing it, and I mean it damn it!" I screamed.

He shrugged, grabbed the glass, walked over and pushed me to the ground. His hips straddled me as he forced my mouth open with two fingers. A pain shot through me as he sat on the spot where he shot me at.

I opened my mouth wide to scream and he quickly poured the liquid down my throat. I started choking but he kept my mouth shut with his hands. Minutes later, I was just swallowing the last bit.

Sasuke smirked and nodded. He got up and jolted me up with him

"There," He looked over at Kyuubi who had already finished his, knowing he certainly didn't want Itachi force feeding him, "now, let's go to the room." He pulled me along as he walked out.

Tears stained my eyes. The area hurt even more and he was acting like it was nothing wrong. Kyuubi huffed as Itachi kept tugging him to speed up. I looked back and smiled to reassure him but turned back around when I felt the pain again.

"Here we are." Sasuke said stopping in front of a door that said 'Keep Out'.

He pulled out a key and inserted it inside the key hole. Turning it to the right, we heard a click. He turned the knob and pushed it open.

"My god! What the hell have you been doing in this room?"

* * *

**Ohhhh, cliff hanger okay not really. Sorry for the long wait. I've been brain dead and couldn't come up with anything! It makes me sad that I can't write like I use too but at least I got this. Sorry if the chapter is a little crappy. I wanted to write more but I wanted to go ahead and put this up.**

**I should update soon since I know what I'm going to do but don't wait up for me though haha.**

**The unicorns loved the reviews!(Personally, I loved the reviews, made me feel super happy!) Keep them coming and they'll make cookies for you. Don't like cookies then cheeseburgers!(I'd take the cheeseburgers)**


	4. Mission Four: Cleaning In Time

**Yet again, I'm back! I was debating whether to a flashback in this chapter. I decided to with continuing where I left off but it might be kinda short. Who knows, but I do apologizes if it happens to come out too short.**

**Anyways, on with the disclaimer blah blah blah. Too lazy to even ask someone to do it.**

**Disclaimer: Bitch! If I owned Naruto, I'd be one happy son of a SasuNaru loving yaoi craving bitch. But, for now, I'm just a SasuNaru yaoi craving bitch.**

**Yeah, on with the show blah, Naruto's POV.**

* * *

**Mission Four: Cleaning In Time**

"Wh-what the hell! How could you get such a small room so dirty?" I turned to yell at Sasuke.

My hands flailed around with excitement and anger. Sasuke smirked. He walked closer towards me, placing a hand on my shoulder and getting down to my level. "You don't want to know. Let's say someone knew some valuable information and wouldn't share it with us. So, we took matter into our own hands. Let your imagination run wild. I'll let you think of the conclusion." He said with a grunt while getting up.

There was a long silence before I gulped loudly. Kyuubi rubbed my back and said soothing things to calm me down.

"Well, you guys have two hours to clean this room. If this room is not completed in the required time then you will be punished. Since it is your first time doing the task, you will not be punished severely. But don't let that effect your work. We will check the progress after the first hour. I'd expect atleast half to be clean," Itachi stated.

"And the door will be locked from the outside so you can't escape. Understood?" Sasuke said staring at us.

I could feel his eyes roaming over my exposed legs. I blushed and we nodded our heads quickly.

"Good. Have fun." Itachi said as they opened the door and stepped out, closing and locking it.

Kyuubi and I took the chance to look around the room. It was almost pitch black but there was little cracks in the wood boards that blockaded the natural light. Dark colored curtains were ripped and stained with blood.

The floor was what felt like hardwood but was covered in what looked like mold. Something squishy was under my feet and I didn't know what it was- I don't think I really wanted to know.

"Hey, look, a lamp," Kyuubi called out as he walked over to it, "I'll turn it on so we can see better. Then we'll know how much we really have to clean."

In a flash, light showered the room in it's brightness and glory. Damn, I wish lamps hadn't been invented. Nothing could describe the horrible state of this room that wasn't seen with the lights off- we had been better off in the dark.

Roaches and other insects that probably haven't been discovered by scientists yet. Oh no, oh no! One's crawling up my leg!

"Ahhh! Kyuubi! Help me!" I screamed, running toward him then jumping into his arms.

He rolled his eyes, "I see your feeling better now." He placed me back down on my feet.

Just as he said that, the area began hurting yet again.

"Dammit, Kyuubi! You jinxed me!" I said, rubbing it with care.

"Whatever. Hurry up, and help me clean. Who knows what the hell they plan on doing to us if we don't complete this." Kyuubi said, expression darkening. He walked over to where the two devils left the cleaning supplies. He picked up a duster and looked around to see where he was going to start. "You can vacuum for now. The vacuum's in that closest." He pointed to said place as he started dusting the furniture.

I walked over to the open closet. I tripped on the rug and fell on my face. Dust exploded everywhere. I started coughing, trying to clear my throat of the dreaded dust. After rubbing my eyes, I saw a piece of paper sticking out from under a plank of wood on the floor. "What's this?" I stated as I picked it up. It was written in pen but some of the words were smeared a little. "Nii-san, look! It's a note!" I yelled.

He quickly turned around with demon-like eyes telling me to speak softer. I said 'Oh', and whispered it softly. Kyuubi rolled his eyes and stepped toward me. His eyes scanned the torn piece of paper when he picked it up. "It's from their parents." Kyuubi said as he opened it.

"What does it say?" I asked him as his eyes scanned fastly over the note.

"It says that they had been murdered by someone they knew. If they happen to find this note then they need to immediately report this to the police." Kyuubi said folding it back up.

"Should we tell them?" I asked.

"And get the ass-whipping of our life? They might think we were trying to snoop around. Come on, we've wasted enough time. I'll hold onto it," He said stuffing the note back under the carpet, "if we ever need this for something, then we'll know where it is. It seems they haven't found it."

I nodded. He helped me up and we quickly got to work cleaning. I looked for an outlet around the room. I finally found one behind an old bookshelf. It was dark brown wood that was covered in a large amount of dust. Plugging the plug into the socket, I hastily returned back to the machine. Looking for the power button, I accidentally hit my head against the gripping piece. "Shit! Look what you did!" I whispered harshly at it.

It stood there, as if mocking me. I scoffed and after five more minutes of searching, found the power button. I pressed it softly. It thunderingly came to life. I jumped back, clutching my heart. That scared this crap out of me!

I snapped back and hurriedly got to work. Not going too fast to agitate the spot again but fast enough to get half the room down after what seemed like two minutes.

"You better go over this again," Kyuubi called out, who was now polishing the furniture,

"I don't want them to see that you did this without really trying."

I groaned. "Really Kyuubi! This is perfectly good the way it is! I really don't think they'll notice."

"Naruto! Just do it again! I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Fine, fine! Don't bite my head off."

Moments a silence later, the doorknob turned. The door thrusted open. There stood Sasuke and Itachi smirking.

"This is what you did in an hour? I'm slightly impressed." Sasuke said walking around.

Kyuubi had currently been bending over to picking something up. Itachi did not miss the chance to take advance of the wonderful opportunity. His hands found their way to the delicious piece of flesh, groping and squeezing.

Kyuubi squeaked but didn't stand up. Knowing Itachi, he just let him get what he wanted.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Can you go one day without molesting him?" He asked still slowly looking around the room.

"Nope." Itachi answered, finally letting go.

I was trying to find something to do while they were in here. Kyuubi had done most of the dusting so I guess I could polish the barely used furniture. Dropping to my knees, I reached for the rag only for Sasuke to get in my way.

"Excuse me, but to finish what you ordered us to do, I must continue working. So if you would move." I said lifting my head to look at him, but was only met with a huge bulge in my face.

"Oh, no. I'm way too busy for that right now. Come back later!" I said trying to sound as serious as possible.

But with something like that in your face, it's kinda hard to even look somewhere else. Moans were heard from the other side of the room. I couldn't bring myself to look over at

Kyuubi. He was such a slut sometimes. He gave in way to easily.

"I'm not asking you to do anything." Sasuke said, bringing my attention back to him.

"Oh, how ni-."

Sasuke had grabbed the back of my head and slammed it into the front of his pants. Moving my face side to side. He then pulled my head back to unzip his pants and pull them down. Swiftly sliding down his underwear, his member bounced feely as it was uncovered. Pre-cum smeared on the tip and some dripped on my face.

I knew what he wanted, but I wasn't giving in that easily. I thrashed my head after from his hard cock. He pushed my head harder, trying to get me to go down onto it. I pushed back with just as much strength. My head evading collision with the disgustingly huge thing. Soon his hand found it's way to my neck and grasped it tightly, cutting off my air. I was soon gasping, my eyes rolling to the back of my head.

My body was weakening, I pounded my newly formed fist meekly on his thigh. He seemed unfazed as he squeezed tighter. My face felt like it was on fire. The need for air was becoming so great, but I couldn't give up- oh hell! Fuck my dignity! I need air!

"Okay!" I croaked out.

Sasuke smirked and released his hand. I took huge amounts of air, coughing and wheezing. Never had I missed air so much. My eyes soon became more and more relaxed.

"Now, suck. I'd say it's more of your reward for doing such a good job. You're lucky I'm not like my brother," He snatched a handful of locks and forced my head to turn toward my slut of a brother, "As much fun as that would be, I could use your virginity against you."

My brother was moaning and begging for more as Itachi pounded harshly inside him. His hard pink cock was covered with some wet substance. It became a blur as he went faster, slamming into my brothers prostate. He grabbed a hold of his aching cock and jerked it quickly. Kyuubi's body caved in and came on the floor. Oh great! Now I have to clean that up!

Itachi soon followed after. Cum splashing out as he milked himself out in Kyuubi's now twitching hole. Itachi pulled him into his lap, the apron sticking to Kyuubi's body. Tears filled Kyuubi's eyes as Itachi whispered something into his ears. Kyuubi got off his lap but got on his hands and knees like as if he was a dog. He leaned down to where his cum became a puddle at.

He lowered his body, shakily stuck out his tongue and lapped up the sweet white liquid. His eyes seemed to be clouded with lust as he hungrily sipped it off the carpet.

"Kyuubi." I said softly. It killed me to watch my brother act so... whorish. One minute he's talking bad about Itachi and how much he hated him. The next he's having sex with him. Moaning out his name, cumming for him and everything!

'I can't believe I looked up to you.' I thought as Sasuke forced my head back to his still hard member.

I nervously grabbed the shaft with my right hand. Moving it slowly up and down. Sasuke firmly gripped my hand and place it behind my head in one swift ninja like movement, then doing the same to the other hand. Now that I was unable to move my hands, he told me to open my mouth. Not wanting to get hurt, I complied to his wishes.

"Open it wider." He hissed. Timidly, I did as I was told. He smirked and pushed his hips forward. The cock made it's way into my mouth. I widened my eyes as he thrusted faster.

Promptly, the underside slide against my tongue. I even tried hiding my tongue some place so that it wouldn't taste the pre-cum coming out the tip that was hitting the back of my throat.

"Shit, you mouth is so hot." He said, throwing his head back as he pushed my head further down. I began to choke and gag but he didn't care.

My conscious was slowly slipping. There was a sudden rush of liquid that went down my throat. Sasuke pulled out and I fell over, spitting up the disgusting stuff.

"I'm feeling nice today, so I won't make you drink it back up. Make sure you clean it up though. This counted as time cleaning so you have... fifteen minutes. Better get to work.

Come on Itachi." Sasuke said pulling up his pants.

I heard feet shuffle around, the door closing and locking, and Kyuubi's pants. I was still staring down at the moist white substance. That came from Sasuke. Tears that dripped from my nose mixed in with it.

"That bastard will pay!" I yelled, grasping my hair and tried pulling it out.

**xxX~Time Skip~Xxx**

I've lost track of time. It seems like we've been here for years. But, after walking by Itachi's room one time, I heard the television talk about us.

"It seems like after a month of searching, false leads and hopes, the police have decided that the brothers, Uzumaki Kyuubi, the eldest, age twenty-three and Uzumaki Naruto, the youngest, age seventeen, have been pronounced dead."

The voice sounded very familiar to a close friend of mine. His name was Nara

Shikamaru. Lazy yes, but a genius no doubt. A high pitched voice spoke next about how they will be missed dearly. Her voice was filled with sorrow. The lady must've been Yamanaka Ino.

So that meant...

"Yeah, they will. We were suppose to have some barbeque the day after the disappeared. I was really looking forward to that."

"Choji! Can you think of anything other than food at a time like this!"

"What a drag, a foodachloic and a saddened lady screaming in my ear. I miss them too but there's no point in screaming in my ear about it."

The search had been called off. Had they not even thought about these lunatics that are holding us against our will? This is outrageous!

If I didn't want to be caught outside mine and Kyuubi's 'room', I had to cover my mouth so

I wouldn't yell out and walk softly. I have been told that when I'm angry, I become very heavy-footed.

Once there, I closed the door and slid down it. I covered my face with my hands, and swayed my head side to side.

"Kyuubi, you'll never guess what I just heard-Kyuubi, my god, Kyuubi!"

* * *

**Damn fly! Canyoujustlendtheniggaapencil! Christ! Haha, sorry. Well, another cliffy and I won't continue next chapter because I wanna do something else. I actually had the next chapter in mind before I had this one. XD**

**My beta, NEVER said I made SENSE (There are dots in between but since fan fiction likes to be evil and do this …SENSE I had to do that to acknowledge her. Teehee! Thanks a ton sweetheart! ^ _ ^**

**Well, I thank you all for reading! And yes, I updated in less than a month! :D Oh happy days! By the way, I changed the summary because it kinda sucked to me but hey, it's all good.**

**Loved the reviews! See you babies later! R&R It's for the good of all Unicorn kind!**


	5. How All This Began

**Whoo! Yet another chapter in less than a month! Oh yes, knowing nothing really sad happens in this chapter made me wanna do it even more. Nah, I love the sadness but a person can only take but so much pain guys.**

**Mew! Beta'd by NEVER I said made SENSE YESSS! ****Erm, I have nothing else so disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Bitch! If I owned Naruto, I'd be one happy son of a SasuNaru loving yaoi craving bitch. But, for now, I'm just a SasuNaru yaoi craving bitch.**

**Ja! Now, on with the show! Naruto's POV and this is all a flashback! 100% flashback time guys!**

**How All This Shit Began**

I looked up at my brother, holding his hand and shaking as we walked to my new school. We had just moved and I was old enough to start school now. My parents were too busy trying to get the house right so that left the eight year old Kyuubi to walk me there.

"Nii-chan, I'm scared." I said timidly, shivering a bit harder as if to emphasize my point.

He looked down at me and smiled reassuringly, wordlessly telling me that it was going to be alright. I did calm down, but just a little. As we slowly approached, we could see other kids and their parents walking into the school. The grades went all the way up from kindergarten to the third grade so bigger kids were coming here also. Which also meant that Kyuubi was going to be in my school, but only for a year, then he would have to go to the other school where the bigger kids are.

I would be left all alone.

"Don't worry, Kit. If you have any problems, just come get me. I was scared on my very first day of school. It happens to everyone. See look." He said pointing to all the little kids like me standing very close to their parents.

We finally reached the front entrance and walked inside. Kyuubi looked at a piece of paper that would tell us where my classroom was.

We walked down a long hallway and turned right. We finally reached the room and he slowly opened the door. I gasped when I saw it was decorated colorfully; covered in numbers, letters, and a banner stretched across all four walls with the alphabet.

"Sweet classroom. Look, there's your teacher. Whoa, she's hot." Kyuubi said trying to comb his hair with his fingers. We walked over to her and Kyuubi tapped her shoulder.

She turned around, swishing her long brown hair around. She had deep green eyes and wore a little make-up, but her skin tone was all natural. Her black dress twirled as she turned, too. She smiled when she saw Kyuubi then looked down at me and got down to my level.

"Hi there, little guy. What's your name?" She asked patting my head. I stared at her, frightened, as if she was a monster. She only smiled wider. As pretty as she was, she had a shark's smile...

Kyuubi spoke for me, trying and failing to seem mature (not with _that_ cracking voice, bro!), "His name's Uzumaki Naruto. I'm- um, Uzumaki Kyuubi, his older brother."

She nodded. She stuck out her hand and shook Kyuubi's, then tried to shake mine, but I was not going to touch her. "Well, I'm Ms. Kobayashi Momoko. You may call me Ms. Kobayashi or Ms. M. It doesn't matter to me. Okay, Naruto?" She said.

I nodded shyly, blushing.

She got up from her squatting position, brushed her dress off and showed us to my seat.

Kyuubi had to go to his class so he left soon after. Ms. M had to go greet the other students so I was left alone.

There was a pink haired girl and bleach blonde-haired girl talking to each other, saying how this boy named Sasuke hasn't arrived yet. They looked over at me and laughed. I blushed again and placed my head down on my desk, none too gently.

"Hey. What's your name?" One of the girls asked. I looked back up to see they were standing right in front of me. I blushed slightly before stating it.

"Na-Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Cool! I'm Haruno Sakura. This pig right here is Yamanaka Ino." She said pointing to as she spoke the names, showing who was who. "Well, Naruto, was it?" She didn't wait for an answer, "Ino said you're cute. Which means you're in. Oh, the teacher's coming back. Bye!" Sakura said, waving in farewell even though there was really no need, she was standing right in front of me. She and Ino, hand in hand, walked back to their seats. I blushed- yet again- and was about to put my head down- again- when the teacher walked back in. Her neck was covered in red and purplish marks. She was panting softly.

"Well, class. As I said before, I'm Ms. Kobayashi Momoko. Now, I want everyone to stand up so we can say our names and say something that we like. We will start by going this way." She said pointing to my left. The boy she had pointed at smiled happily. Some of his teeth were already missing.

"My name's Inuzuka Kiba and I like dogs!" He stated excitedly.

"That's good, Kiba. Next."

The boy next to him had his hair in a ponytail that spiked at the end. He looked lazily around the room before sighing and grumbling something about how his mom woke him up.

"Hey. Nara Shikamaru. Sleeping and my girlfriend." He said pointing a dark skinned girl. She blushed and flipped her long black hair.

"Wonderful. Young love. Anyways, next."

Down the line, the names were announced and what they liked. Before I knew it, it was already my turn. I gulped and blushed slightly.

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto... and-and I like my brother."

The teacher hesitated slightly but nodded and smiled. "I see. That's good, Naruto."

Finally, we had reached the last person. He was a pale boy with black hair that looked like

it had some blue in it. His eyes were a pure black. Staring into them was like staring into the ocean at night. He scoffed in annoyance at having to speak in front of everyone, and... stole a glance at me?

"My name's Uchiha Sasuke. I like nothing." All the girls except the girl named Hyuuga Hinata and Shikamaru's girlfriend whined and squirmed.

"Sasuke-kun! It's me! Sakura!" The pink haired girl called out.

"Whatever."

"Kyuubi! I had so much fun today! I told everyone that I liked you, for the thing we had to say we liked. There was this boy named Sasuke that kept looking at me. He kinda creeped me ou-" I was cut off when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey, Naruto." The voice called out. Speak of the devil and he shall arrive... and he was smirking. An older version with longer hair was standing next to him, and he was looking at Kyuubi weirdly.

I shuffled my feet nervously. "Oh. Hi Sasuke. This is my brother, Kyuubi." I jerked a thumb at my brother.

Sasuke barely even gave a nod in recognition at Kyuubi, "Hm. Wanna come over?" I was taken back by the random comment. I searched my mind to find an excuse, and... tada!

"Actually, I was gonna visit my grandma's grave today with Kyuubi " I said scratching my head nervously. A sudden car door slammed shut loudly. High heels clamped across the concert and toward us. I gulped and began sweating heavily. Two soft breast leaned in against my shoulder and a hand was placed on the other.

"My grandsons, how are you!" The honey blonde said, hugging me (and poor Kyuubi) tightly.

"Hn. I'll see you at four. I'll expect you to come too." Sasuke said, blowing a bang from his hair and walked away again.

I sighed into my grandmother's hug. "What's wrong? You made a new friend! You better go, silly! As a matter of fact, I'll take you home so you can get ready. Come on, Kyuubi; you have to go too," She turned to Sasuke's older brother, "Thank you for making friends with my special grandsons. We'll be there at around 6:00, okay?"

Sasuke nodded and tugged on Itachi's sleeve, whose mouth twitched upwards somewhat in a smirk.

"Let's go."

"Baa-chan! Are you crazy! I don't even know the guy!" I exclaimed as she fixed my clothes.

"I don't care if you don't like him or if you do. The Uchiha's play a vital role in my company and if you screw this up, then your family is screwed. Now stop complaining and put on your jacket. Kyuubi! Come on! I swear you two will be the end of me."

Tsunade said as she grabbed her keys and opened the door. I groaned but, nevertheless, walked out. Kyuubi followed, muttering to himself. Tsunade smiled in triumph as she closed the door behind us.

We got into her car. My car seat was there and Kyuubi sat next to me. Once I was all buckled in, she got in and started the car. Our parents had just pulled up and walked over to the car to say hi.

"Hi, kiddies. Going with grandma, I see. Where is she taking you?" Our father asked, ruffling my hair slightly through the rolled down window.

"Their going to the new friends' house! The Uchiha's! They already made friends!" Our grandma exclaimed.

Our mother's face lit up and she gasped. "Th-the Uchiha's? Are you serious?" She said scrambling over to the window that was on my side, "You better play nice now boys. And do whatever they say, okay?" Her sweet voice turned to a sickly evil tone.

We nodded and she chuckled. "Good! Bye boys!"

And then we were off. The drive was quiet. Kyuubi was fiddling with his feet nervously, meaning only one thing: something was up. His face was covered with a light blush... but I decided not to ask. Little did I know it, but time was going to end up telling me anyway.

"Okay boys! We're here!" Tsunade got out, took me out of my car seat and made sure the doors were locked in her black Lexus and we made our way to the door.

The outside of the house was extravagant! The driveway led to a four car garage with a fountain in the middle. The crystal clear water splashed on me as we walked by. We walked up the brick stairs and Kyuubi rang the doorbell.

After a few moments of silence, once the song of the doorbell went away, a man with graying hair and a pot belly answered the door. "Ah, you must be for the young masters.

Come in, come in- please, take your shoes off. Mr. Uchiha will have a fit to find that there is dirt on his newly polished hardwood floors. Do follow me." He stated in a disturbingly robotic tone.

We did as we were told and quickly followed him.

"Do not speak out of turn. Do you understand me?" Grandma Tsunade whispered harshly to us as we walked down the long hallway. We nodded, and straightened back up just as we approached a wooden door. The man knocked once and it opened instantly. There stood the man of the house. He stood firm and strong.

Broad shoulders, dark hair, and a stern face that soon softened greeted us. A smile slightly graced his mouth at the sight of us.

"Welcome, Tsunade-san." He nodded toward her.

"Fugaku-san," She nodded back, "These are my grandsons. Uzumaki Naruto and Kyuubi, they are here to play with your sons."

He nodded, dark eyes like Sasuke's looking over us critically. He walked over to us and stopped in front of me. He was a giant compared to my puny size!

"Uh, hi, Mr. Uchiha sir." I said timidly. He chuckled and looked over at Kyuubi who said a somewhat shy hello too.

"Sasuke and Itachi are in their rooms upstairs down the first hallway. Make yourselves comfortable while I chat with your grandmother." He said, walking over to a chair next to the marble fireplace.

We nodded, thanked him and worked our way to the stairs. The door had closed shut. The guy that walked us in stopped and looked at us.

"Are you lost?" He asked in his monotone voice. We nodded after looking at each other.

He sighed and simply said, "Follow me." before walking up the staircase. We reluctantly followed, not wanting to be left alone in this huge house. After a little of walking down the hallway, he knocked on two white doors that were facing each other. Itachi was the first to open his. He gazed at the man with disinterest until he spotted Kyuubi and I to the left of him.

"Kyuubi, so you did decided to come after all, that's great. I have some new games to play on my Nintendo 64 if you want to, just come on in. Thank you, Kazuki. That'll be all."

Itachi said, grabbing Kyuubi's wrist and pulling him into his room, shutting and locking it behind him.

Sasuke's door flew open, then. His face flushed and he was panting. He eyed me and smiled. "Naruto. Hello. That's all Kazuki. You may take your leave. Come on in, Naruto."

He said, tugging at my hand.

Once the man left, Sasuke pulled me inside. Securing the door shut and everything,

Sasuke smiled over at me. "So what do you want to do?" He asked smugly, taking a seat in his office chair, which was way too big for a kid like him.

'I want to get the hell out of here.' "Uh, do you have Sonic Adventure?" I asked, finally thinking of something.

He nodded and grabbed it, blew air into the bottom then placed it into the game system.

He handed me another controller and the game started. The theme song was annoying to me at first, but I soon grew to love it after I kept whipping Sasuke's butt in the game.

"Take that! Oh, I bet you didn't see that coming! Yeah!" I pumped my fist into the air before getting up. "I gotta go to the bathroom, where is it?" I asked brushing myself off and walking over tot the door.

"Down the hall, third door on the left." Sasuke said, still facing the TV. Maybe he was to ashamed to show his face to the great Uzumaki Naruto because it just hurt him that badly to lose. Tuh! Good!

Going the directions he told me to go, I found the bathroom with ease. I opened the door and closed it behind me. Slipping my pants down, I whipped out my 'package', I'd like to call it, and started passing the yellow liquid. Sighing with relief after cleaning myself up, I stuffed my 'package' back inside my pants and zipped them back up. Flushing the toilet,

I took this chance to look around the bathroom. The sink was gold incrusted, on the other side of the room was a clawfooted bathtub, and... imported tiles, I presumed. "Rich bastards." I scoffed. I washed my hands and made my way out of the nicely designed bathroom. Making my way back to Sasuke's, I couldn't help but be curious and placed an ear to Itachi's door.

All I heard was shuffling around and something slick being rubbed. A stuttering gasp and that's about it. I shrugged. I was having much more fun over in Sasuke's probably. Their probably talking about girls. Upon re-entering Sasuke's room, I failed to see him on his bed, pants pulled down and member out, stroking himself. 'That Sakura girl was cute though.'

"Na-Naruto." A voice called out. I snapped my head in it's direction and gulped loudly to see what I hadn't noticed. Sasuke's face was covered in a blush. His lips were parted, tongue slightly sticking out. "Naruto, come and help me." He said stopping and motioning me over.

I shook my head and he frowned. "Come on. It's fun." He smirked.

I gulped once more before slowly approaching him. He pulled my hand and I fell head first onto his lap. My head right next to his small but quite erect member.

I bristled in surprise, "What?"

"Suck it." He demanded.

I shook my head fiercely. I was not going to do that. He was a boy and so was I! Isn't that wrong in the world or something! "But, you're a boy, just like me." I said meekly, blushing slightly at the thought of actually doing it.

"Yeah. But Itachi always does it to his boyfriends, so why don't we? He said it's something that new boyfriends do. To the seme at first of course." He stated as a matter-of-fact.

"What's a seme?" I asked bringing my hand up to his small cock.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, we're going to have some fun." Sasuke seductively whispered into my ear. I shivered. Those words had an effect on me. A bad effect. And I loved it. "Now, move your hand." Sasuke ground out, sounding surprisingly rough for someone his age.

"But, it's- this isn't- that's not fair!" I yelled in annoyance.

"Hn. I don't care. Kiss me." He said rolling his eyes.

I brought my lips up to his, but not touching. Allowing our breath to tickle the soft pink flesh. I pulled back, looking down and shaking my head. I couldn't do it. We just met! I wasn't going to give my kiss to some random boy I just met in school!

"What? No!" He shouted, grabbing my hair and pushing our lips together. He grabbed my other hand with his free one and moved it up and down with the speed of lightning. He moaned into the kiss as he forced me to jerk him off. He pulled away for air for a moment, then dived back in to capture my lips once again.

After five minutes of kissing and rubbing his dick, he came in my hand. He bit my lip harshly as he came. I cried out. Tears that had already fell from my red eyes were replaced with new ones. The salty water ran down my cheeks and slipped onto his thigh. He chuckled, wiped it up and stuck it in his mouth, savoring the flavor of my pain. "We need to do this more often. Isn't that right, Naruto-kun?"

"Ye-yes."

* * *

**Last chapter you guys! It's all done! They all died! Tuh! Thanks for reading! :D ****Nah, just kidding. I don't think I'm anywhere near the ending but oh well…**

**What a suckish chapter! Dudes, I'm super sorry if it really sucked. I think this story sucks ass to me but you guys seem to like really like and you don't know how much I appreciate that! ****But you have to give me credit, two chapters in less than a month. That's a friggin record for me right there! I deserve a medal or something. Nah, just kidding. **

**Anyways, I think there was another part of the flashback I wanted to do before I got back to the like, story. Tuh! Reviews and I'll dance around like a slave wanting cornbread…but no milk though… TT^TT NOOO!**

**Until next time! Yah! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Sorry Note

**Hey guys! Houseki here! I just want to let you guys know…I have decided against deleting all of my stories but instead, just discontinuing them. If I ever find the inspiration to type up another chapter then I defiantly will…but don't look forward to it. So once more, I'm sorry. I'll type up some one-shots later if I get an idea later on this week. And I thank all the people who stuck by me.**

**I didn't even know people still actually read my stories. Makes me happy people actually care. :D Once more, I'm sorry and I'll be putting something little up later on so look out xD if it's just random!**

_**Houseki Out!**_


End file.
